


Love In Hate

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EphyWhen Aphrodite and Hephaestus renew their vows, Xena and Ares realize that, that special something between them never left.





	Love In Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: What? You think I own em?
> 
> Subtext: Not here! Go away!!!!
> 
> Violence: Yes… No TOO bad…
> 
> Sex: Most likely no. The show is DEFINATLY worse (Although that’s not saying much!!)
> 
> Rating: PG13  
> Author’s Notes: Umm, well (as in MOST of my stories) Gabby died in Dahak’s temple.  
> Aphrodite and Hephaestus are already married.
> 
> Summary: When Aphrodite and Hephaestus renew their vows, Xena and Ares realize that, that special something between them never left.
> 
> Dedications: This one is for Delenn because I said so!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> K, Did I cover everything? I think so! Pixie Sticks for all!!

“Ooh! This is HARD!!!!!!!!!!” Aphrodite said as threw her quill and scroll at the wall as she threw herself down on the couch.  
  
“Whoa! Mom, calm down!” Cupid said picking up the scroll and sitting next to her.  
  
“Ok.” He started writing. “Mortals: Uncle Hercules…”  
  
“Curly.”  
  
“Iolaus.”  
  
“My Amazon Chick.”  
  
“Ephiny.”  
  
“My Warrior Babe.”  
  
“Ooh, you sure that’s gonna be a good idea?”  
  
“And what’s THAT supposed to mean.”  
  
“Think about it, Uncle Hercules, Xena, and Dad in the same place at the same time.”  
  
“Look, Xena and Ares BELONG together! We’ll just have to keep Hercules out of the way. But there is NO WAY I’m doing this without the big guy.”  
  
  
  
It was time for the battle of the century. The centaurs went too far this time. Ephiny and Xena were preparing for battle. They didn’t WANT to go to war with the centaurs but they had no choice. The war had been going on for months; it was time to END it! They were in the Amazon dance when she felt his presence.  
  
“I’ll be back.” She said to Ephiny who nodded as she left the circle of dancing warriors. Xena was wearing the ‘Amazon War’ outfit, which was very revealing, this made Ares happy.  
  
“Oh please, don’t stop on MY account.” Ares said leaning against a tree as Xena walked towards him.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“What are you doing Xena? You know as well as I do that this little battle of yours is gonna be a standstill! Why risk your precious amazons over THAT?”  
  
“Because then maybe we can form peace.”  
  
“You want peace with the centaurs?”  
  
“They have Xenan! They KNOW he’s Ephiny’s son and if this goes much further, they’ll kill him! NONE of us are unwilling to give our lives to keep that from happening. You might wanna stick around… Should be a good show.”  
  
  
  
“Attack!” Xena and Ephiny shouted together from upon their horses. In large groups the Amazons ran over the hill and attacked their enemy. Xena and Ephiny rode down, swinging their swords down into the centaurs. That’s when Xena saw it; there was an archer with his eye on Solari. She didn’t have the angle or the time to catch it. She threw herself off Argo to block Solari’s body with hers, but the arrow never got there. It stopped right in front of Xena’s heart and fell. She knew it was him, but continued fighting.  
  
  
  
The day was won! They had caught the centaurs at a weak moment and they won the battle! However, Xena and Ephiny had been working so hard lately, because of the war that Solari and some others MADE them go on a vacation, now that Xenan was back in their camp and everyone was out of danger.  
  
“Ok. So, where do you wanna go?” Ephiny asked, rather excited, as they walked into their hut.  
  
“I dunno!” Xena said, equally excited. It was then she saw the note on her bed. She picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
_Dear Warrior Babe and Amazon Chick,_  
You have been invited!!! (Feel special!!) Hephie and I will be renewing our vows after a week of banquets, parties, and balls! Hermes will be there tomorrow to pick yas up! It means A LOT to me that you come!!!!  
  
Lots of Love (Duh!),  
Dite  
  
“Well,” Xena said. “Looks like we found our vacation spot!”  
  
  
  
Xena and Ephiny hugged Xenan goodbye just as Hermes came flying down.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, what up? Warrior Babe, looking just as hot as ever! And just who is this young, sexy thing?” Hermes asked looking at Ephiny.  
  
“Ooh! I like him!” Ephiny said. Xena laughed.  
  
“Hermes, this is Ephiny, she’s my… best friend.” Xena was still getting used to that.  
  
“Any friend of Xena is a friend of mine.” Hermes said kissing her hand.  
  
“Are ALL the gods this charming?” Ephiny asked Xena.  
  
“Pfft! The gods? You mean OUR gods?” Xena started laughing.  
  
  
  
The three of them appeared on Olympus, they were the last of the guests to arrive.  
  
“Xena!” Aphrodite shouted as she ran across the room and threw her arms around her friend. “Ooh, I missed you so much!” Xena returned the hug “I missed you too Dite.” She pulled away as the gods came walking towards them. Aphrodite hugged Ephiny but not NEARLY as tightly. Ares and Xena eyed each other, which didn’t go unnoticed by MOST of the people there.  
  
“Xena!” Athena said as she hugged her. “It has been a long time my friend.”  
  
“Yeah, well, whatever happened to ‘I’ll be dropping by so much you’ll be sick of me’?”  
  
“Oh well, I don’t see you running towards any of my temples ANY time you pass one.”  
  
The warriors smiled at each other. “Oh! This is SWEET, it really is, but do you two think you could possibly SAVE it?” Discord said sarcastically.  
  
“Ooh, BRAT girl has developed manners I see!” Xena said, equally sarcastic.  
  
“Why I outta…”  
  
“You’re out numbered Discord.” Aphrodite said putting her hands on her hips. NO ONE was going after Xena, the gods preferred her to Discord. Discord took the hint and shut up.  
  
“Nice to see you again Xena.” Zeus said giving the warrior a smile.  
  
“You too.”  
  
“I’m sorry Artemis couldn’t be here when you arrived, she wanted to be.”  
  
“Like how she wanted to be there when the amazons were being slaughtered?” Ephiny asked, not thinking before she talked. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. Xena’s eyes grew wide but then put a hand on her friends shoulder. ‘She’s sorry.’ Xena mouthed to the gods not wanting her to hear. Zeus nodded, he understood.  
  
“Xena.” Aphrodite said. “I’ll show Ephiny to her room in Athena’s wing, you remember where your room is.  
  
“Yes.” Xena said.  
  
“You have your own room?’ Ephiny asked with a smirk on her face. Xena smiled and hung her head. “You never told me this!”  
  
“And, I’d bet my charkram that I will be explaining that later.”  
  
“Ooh, give the woman a prize.” They all laughed as Aphrodite and Ephiny exited in a pink flash as the gods went their own ways and Xena to her room.  
  
  
  
Xena walked into her own room. NOTHING had been touched although it was still perfectly clean. She walked over to the bed, the same black, silk sheets. Next she went to the balcony, the same view. She remembered back, to the last time she was here.  
  
_Xena was wearing only the sheet wrapped around her as she walked onto the balcony. She leaned over to look at the breath taking view. She was just thinking how beautiful it was when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his lips on her neck. She let out a quiet moan of delight._  
  
“You know, I could stay like this forever.” Xena said.  
  
“You could.” Ares whispered as he kissed her on the head.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Stay. Live me here, as the Goddess of War, my Warrior Queen.” A necklace appeared in his hands and he put it on her. “Well?” Xena turned to face him.  
  
“Yes.” She kissed him and the kiss became more passionate as they continued with what they were doing.  
  
Xena came back to reality. It seemed like just yesterday that happened. She was truly happened then, of course she had to go and fall in love with Hercules! Xena sighed and went to bed for a nap before the first big banquet.  
  
  
  
Xena woke up about an hour before the banquet. She got up and walked over to her closet. All of her clothes were still there, of course every dress had Ares’ symbol on it. She wasn’t going to have fun explaining that to Hercules, if he even showed up. She decided to tease Ares a bit and pulled out his favorite. It was a long, red dress with large slits on each side. Xena put it on and put her hair up in tiara. Just as she finished dressing Ephiny walked in.  
  
“Ok, Athena’s wing is a corridor over and it took me 1/2hr to get here! This place is HUGE and Oh Gods, you look good!” Ephiny said, this being the first time she had ever seen Xena in anything this feminine.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Alright, lets go!”  
  
  
  
The two walked into the dining room. They looked around, all the women were dressed up but the men wore what they always wore. Now, being Amazons they didn’t like that very much but they went with it! Aphrodite had assigned seating to small tables. In their table it was Xena, Ephiny, Hercules, Iolaus, Apollo, Discord, and Ares (on the other side of Xena). ‘Aphrodite! How stupid could you be?’ Xena thought as the two walked towards their table, being the last two to arrive. She gave a hug and a kiss to both Hercules and Iolaus. After their touchy little reunion they all sat down. It was very quiet.  
  
Then suddenly a song started to play and Xena and Ares both changed their posture. Discord let out a TINY laugh.  
  
“What?” Hercules asked. Discord gave Ares a look.  
  
“Nothing, I just know how much someone doesn’t like this song.”  
  
“And what makes you say that?” Ares asked her.  
  
“It’s the only one you REFUSE to dance to.” Xena raised her eyebrow and looked at Ares.  
  
“Well.” He said. “When this song is playing, you’re the ONLY one I’d dance with.” He smiled at her and extended a hand, which she took and the two started dancing along with the other few couples on the dance floor. Everyone watched in shock as their bodies pressed against each other as the danced to romantic song. Aphrodite and Hepestaus danced close to the table.  
  
“Hey.” Hercules said. “What is that?”  
  
“Well, sweet cheeks, I’d actually be worried if they weren’t dancing right now. After all it IS their song.” She gave her full attention back to her husband.  
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Xena whispered in Ares’ ear.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“The arrow and for the win. I know a fixed battle when I see one.” Ares laughed.  
  
“You do realize you OWE me now!”  
  
“Oh of course!” The two laughed. “I’m at your disposal.” She purred in his ear. “Hmmm, I think I the sound of that!”  
  
“You have NO idea.” She whispered.  
  
The night continued on and late that night Xena went to bed alone, she decided to play cat and mouse a little while longer.  
  
  
  
Ares, Apollo, Hercules, and Iolaus were still at the banquet.  
  
“It’s been a long time since we had a wedding ceremony.” Apollo said slyly, Ares knew where he was going. “I mean we had Cupid and Pysche, sure but that was nothing compared to the extravagant celebration that was planned for you, Ares, too bad it fell through.” He took a sip of his Ambrosia.  
  
“YOU were gonna be married?” Iolaus asked. “Oh this too good, to who?”  
  
“Well, you mean you didn’t know?” Apollo asked. “Your Xena!” Hercules’ eyes got wide as he stormed out of the room. “Wonder what got into him.” Apollo said.  
  
  
  
Hercules ran into Xena’s room without knocking.  
  
“Hey!” Xena said as she threw something on, she was in the middle of getting dressed.  
  
“Sorry.” Hercules said. “But you’ve got some explaining to do!”  
  
“Surprise, surprise.”  
  
“You were ENGAGED to that… that…”  
  
“Person?”  
  
“Monster!”  
  
“Hercules! And even if I was that was a long time ago.”  
  
“Then what was up with the dancing?”  
  
“DANCING! You are upset because I DANCED with him?” ‘Then you would have really freaked if had heard what we were saying!’  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You don’t know why?” He asked stepping closer to her. Xena just stared at him for a second. Just then Ares appeared in the room, neither Xena nor Hercules saw him. He was just about to say something when Hercules kissed her. Suddenly Ares felt something stinging in heart. He left, right after he did Xena pulled away. She felt him leave, and she hadn’t even realized he was there. Hercules looked at her strangely as she chased after him.  
  
  
  
Xena ran into Ares’ throne room and found him there draped over the throne. He lazily looked at her as she ran in.  
  
“Hey!” She said.  
  
“Hello Xena. Did you want something?”  
  
“That wasn’t what it looked like.” Xena said catching her breath, she had never ran that fast in her life.  
  
“It looked like you were kissing him.” He said walking up to her. “Were you kissing him?”  
  
“Well, you see there are a couple of different ways I could answer that.” She said.  
  
“No, there isn’t.” Ares bent down and kissed her passionately.  
  
“If you mean like that.” Xena said. “Then it wasn’t what it looked like.”  
  
“That’s all I need to know.” Ares bent down and kissed her again. He transported them to his room where they spent the night.  
  
  
  
The next morning Ares and Xena didn’t show up for breakfast. Ephiny was worried about Xena so Aphrodite went to check on her. Aphrodite popped into Ares’ room.  
  
“Have you seen Xena?” Aphrodite asked as she appeared, then saw them, naked laying on the bed talking about something. “Ooh, you HAVE seen Xena!” Ares jumped off the bed fully dressed and Xena covered her body more.  
  
“Aphrodite!” Ares said.  
  
“Hey, don’t get mad at me! It was HER Amazon chick that was worried about her.”  
  
“Ooh, I was supposed to meet Ephiny this morning!”  
  
“See! Blame her not me!” Ares gave Aphrodite a look and she left as Xena hurried out to see her friend.  
  


To Be Continued

 


End file.
